scott_the_wozfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott The Woz (series)
This is for the YouTube video series, for the character, see Scott Wozniak, for the YouTube channel, see Scott The Woz YouTube Channel 'Scott The Woz '''is a comedy series on the Scott The Woz YouTube channel. The series stars Scott Wozniak as a fictional version of himself, who talks about video games in a sarcastic tone. While video games are the main subject during episodes, some episodes focus on different subjects, such as Tinder, or 'As Seen on TV' items. Episodes are released every Sunday at 8PM, however there are some episodes that release in other days of the week. Episodes Scott the Woz currently has 138 episodes. Each season has 50 episodes. Season 1 * Nintendo Switch Wish List * Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017 * History of Smash Bros. Rumors and Leaks * Why the Wii U Failed * Tinder * What the Wii U Did Right * Most Wanted Nintendo Switch Games * Nintendo Switch: Three Days In * Console Wars * Physical vs Digital Games * A Look Back at the Nintendo 3DS * Breath of the Wild Isn't Perfect * Microconsoles * Star Fox Zero | Bad Game or Baddest Game? * Stop Smoking! * Mario Kart 9 Wish List * Definitive Editions * GameCube Was Best * The First E3 * Fixing the Worst Game Trailers * Nintendo Mini Consoles Wish List * Ranking the Final Smashes * A Look Back at E3 Rumors * E3 2017 * Super Mario 3D World | A Critical Second Look * Fitness Games * Most Wanted Smash Bros. Stages * Who Will Be the Next SEGA? * ARMS vs Splatoon | Battle of the New IPs * Gaming on a Budget * The Art of Speedruns * Gravity Rush | Tales from the Backlog * Game Consoles That Refused to Die * Sonic the Hedgehog | Birth of a Laughing Stock * The Rise and Fall and Rise of Amiibo * The Best Games of All Time * The Worst Games of All Time * NES and SNES Classic Alternatives * E3 1996 * A Console's Last Game * Nintendo World Championships * The Wii: Underpowered Yet Underrated * Polybius * The Legend of Zelda | Tales from the Backlog * Super Mario Galaxy | Ten Years of Bliss * Black Friday * Call of Duty on Wii * Lost in Localization * Super Mario Odyssey vs Breath of the Wild | Battle of the Masterpieces * A Very Madden 08 Christmas Season 2 ''WIP * Player's Choice * History of Nintendo Switch (NX) Rumors and Leaks * Launch Titles * The Guy Game * Most Wanted HD Remakes * E3 1997 * Nintendo Switch: One Year In * Death of a Franchise * Super Smash Bros. | Smash Hit * The WiiWare Chronicles I * The Bible Game Season 3 The WiiWarw Chronicles VII Trivia * There was a 500K special for the Scott The Woz YouTube Channel posted on Scott Wozniak's Twitter which was a compilation of episodes from Scott The Woz. ** The video was later posted on Scott's Stash. Category:Series